This invention relates to a windshield wiper structure incorporating resistance wiring for connection into the electrical system of a vehicle, so as to provide a heated wiper useful, for example, for reducing or eliminating ice, slush, snow or like buildups on the wiper arm and blade in times of inclement weather, thereby improving wiper efficiency and enhancing vehicle safety.
While primarily intended for automotive use, the invention is also applicable to aircraft, boats, railroad locomotives, and other vehicles using windshield wipers.